


Feel the Fever

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, benvolio is a precious cinnammon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio doesn't like parties, he doesn't like crowds, he doesn't like people, and he really doesn't like alcohol. As long as Mercutio's there, however, it can't be that bad. (Written for a Tumblr prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



Benvolio tilted the glass back and his throat burned as more firebrand alcohol slid down his throat. He had had enough of these that he was past the point of gagging at the taste; but it was still bitter, and reminded him of gasoline as the liquid lingered in his mouth. His head felt pleasantly far away; he wasn’t used to drinking, and by now he had certainly lost count of how many of those small glasses of clear fire he’d had.

What he _was_ sure of was that he wasn’t drunk. Those glasses had been _tiny_. If he was drunk, he wouldn’t be able to see straight, right? He could see straight. He could see everything around him; every bright color, every grinning face and sweat-slickened body.

There were… a lot of people. He didn’t like people that much. Wasn’t that why he had taken the first drink? Because of all the people… now he could remember clearly. All of a sudden he found himself very eager to get out of the crowd.

He took a step to his right, but he lost his balance and stumbled; he nearly managed to knock over several dancing people, but somehow was able to catch himself in time. Moving forward again, Benvolio’s eyes drilled a straight line through the sea of people and his body followed the path heedless to anyone standing in his way. His method obviously worked; he didn’t collide with anyone, so as he broke out of the crowd he considered his escape an outstanding success.

Finally free of the wall of people closing him in on both sides, Benvolio leaned heavily against the statue of an elephant that guarded over the party and all it’s guest. Stone was cool beneath his cheek as he lay his head against it and sighed; the strength of his relief, combined with the fuzziness in his head that only seemed to be growing more pronounced, suddenly left him feeling a bit groggy. He allowed his eyes to slip shut, against that fountain in the middle of the party. He was tired; he would find Romeo and Mercutio later, but for now he could just take a break…

“Ben?”

The sudden voice from above him- loud, almost like someone was screaming, echoed and amplified and bafflingly loud- had him opening his eyes once more. His body felt heavy.

“Cutio.” He blinked up at the figure above him, the prince’s nephew making a loud sight in his bright blue and red ensemble. His hair hung wild around his face, the party’s numerous lights giving its golden sheen an almost surreal flare; Mercutio looked like he was on fire, like a match that had been lit and refused to go out. For a moment, all Benvolio could do was gape.

For all that the young Montague was a mess, Mercutio, the noted partier, seemed surprisingly sober. He peered down at his friend with a baffled look. “Don’t tell me- you’re not _drunk? _”__

__Benvolio blinked several times before replying, “I’m not drunk.”_ _

__“You are drunk.”_ _

__“I am drunk,” agreed Benvolio with a nod, seconds before his head shot up again and he exclaimed indignantly, “I am not drunk!”_ _

__Mercutio didn’t seem to be listening to him; instead he was glancing around the crowd, seeming distracted as he muttered to himself. “I can’t believe… you two, I should never take you to parties. _You_ , of all people. I've never even seen you drink soda, and now I find you passed out on top of an elephant.” He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair; Benvolio was suddenly aware of the way Mercutio’s muscles flexed under his tight fitting t-shirt. The bronze of his chest was revealed in the very low neckline, and Benvolio locked on it with wide eyes; why had he never noticed just how beautiful Mercutio was before?_ _

__“And where’s the other one? Jesus, I can’t take you two anywhere, can I?”_ _

__“Mercutio, I…” Benvolio trailed off. He didn’t know what to say._ _

__Speaking, however, drew the young royal’s attention back to him. Mercutio studied him for a few seconds before offering his hands; Benvolio gaped at them openly, baffled. Mercutio let out a sigh. “Can you walk right now?”_ _

__What sort of question was that? Benvolio was about to give a dry retort, but as he stared ahead the ground suddenly seemed a bit too unsteady for his comfort. “I can… totally walk,” he replied, blinking ahead of him dazedly. “Though I think I’d get dizzy if I tired to walk in a straight line… or any other line…”_ _

__A laugh escaped Mercutio like a breath of air; then, without missing a beat, he managed to find a firm grip under Benvolio’s arms and pulled him to his feet. Almost immediately the world spun, and Benvolio found himself falling straight into Mercutio’s chest. His arms caught around the other boy’s neck, and he was vaguely aware that he was being held up by the waist as well; but now he was close, so close to Mercutio’s lips, that he found he couldn’t tear his eyes from them. The last of his inhibitions were quickly fading away._ _

__Even Mercutio seemed visibly taken aback at the closeness. “Uhh… Benvolio…”_ _

__“Shh…” Benvolio had to do this now; there was no time to think, to consider, to do anything but act before his liquor-branded nerves deserted him. “Mercutio, shut up for once.”_ _

__And then he was kissing him._ _

__Lips pressed against burning lips, bittered by alcohol and chapped with nerves or something else. Benvolio felt warm all over, something that had little to do with just how close Mercutio was to him. The other boy’s first instinct was to respond, hands burying in Benvolio’s hair as they pulled him closer. A tongue pressed against the brunet’s mouth and he parted his lips to let Mercutio in; burning, fevered, mindless, the two boys fought against each other, fire upon fire, steel against steel. Benvolio drew back slightly, gasping, before reinitiating the kiss again; Mercutio held him to his chest with a furious intensity, and proceeded to devour him passionately._ _

__Benvolio wasn’t sure for how long or how many times they kissed before the two finally drew apart, panting, breathless, and utterly astonished._ _

__“Jesus, Benvolio.” Mercutio’s voice was hoarse; his usual eloquence seemed to have deserted him in his time of need. “Holy _shit_.”_ _

__Benvolio’s head was spinning even more now, but he found he hardly even minded. “Sorry.”_ _

__“Don’t be.”_ _

__The two sat side by side against the fountain for what seemed like hours; neither one of them dared to speak, or even move. In their glorious shock, there was little that could be said._ _

__What finally shocked them out of their stupor was, in fact, the reappearance of one who had been missing for most of the night; Romeo, a girl in his arms and against his lips, made the mistake of changing venues to near the statue within full view of his two friends. Promptly, Mercutio rose to his feet, strode over, and parted the kissing couple with a practiced hand._ _

__“Sorry, Don Juan, but we’re leaving now,” he announced, ignoring the disgruntled duo’s loud protests. “Benvolio had a bit too much to drink, and now he’s floating on air. We have to head back before your father ends us all, unless you’re eager to wind up grave fodder tonight.”_ _

__Reluctantly, Romeo parted from his “friend” of the evening; and together, the two boys managed to support a still dazed Benvolio back to the Montague mansion. Somehow they proved themselves capable of sneaking him back inside and putting him to bed without being caught by parents or staff. The covers were drawn, the light was switched off, and the door closed- leaving Benvolio alone._ _

__Deserted in the safety of his bedroom, Benvolio turned over on his side; he couldn't keep his grin off of his face._ _

__The next morning, he woke up with a splitting headache and absolutely no memory of the party the night before. Maybe, Mercutio thought to himself, this was for the best._ _


End file.
